Green, Eggs, and a Dress?
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: #8 in the Holiday Series: The Wedding is coming up. But when someone finds a book on Holidays, things seem to go crazy. Still, the SasuNaru Wedding is Konoha's biggest event of the year. Yaoi with Lemons.


I'm sorry that this took so long. I've been busy with Anime Boston stuff, then I went to Anime Boston, only to come back home sick. I hope you like this story.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"

'thinking'

* * *

Naruto didn't believe it when Sakura told him that the wedding was going to be in a few weeks. He thought it was a joke. But it seemed to be the truth. Naruto was worried that something was going to go wrong. Sasuke was out on a mission and would be back the night before their wedding. Naruto just hoped he was ok.

Naruto decided to get his mind off of Sasuke by walking around Konoha. Green wasn't a good color for Konoha, in Naruto's opinion. It seems that Lee and Gai had found a book about holidays and want Konoha to throw one called Saint Patrick's Day. Naruto shook his head. At least he had gotten chocolate out of it. There was going to be another holiday celebration a few days after Naruto and Sasuke's wedding, something called Easter. Naruto honestly wanted to burn whatever book those two had found. He couldn't believe that Tsunade had agreed to celebrating those two holidays. Naruto knew one thing, if Sasuke came home to find eggs hidden throughout the house, he'd kill someone. And Naruto would probably have to stop him, even if he didn't really want to.

"Naruto-san!" Lee called. Naruto sighed. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. "How are you doing on this youthful day?"

"I'm good," Naruto said.

"That's great!" Lee exclaimed. "Today is the first of April. Do you know what that means?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course I do." He held a hand behind his back forming a ball of water. "Today is the day I get to prank anyone I want. And, I'll get away with it." Before Lee could even blink, Naruto threw the ball at him. A loud slash was heard as water flew out, covering not only Lee, but the street behind him. Another ninja had also been hit, Neji.

Neji glared at Naruto then at Lee. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The anger on Neji's face made Naruto blurt out the first thing that popped in his head. "I'm pregnant!" Neji and Lee blinked. It took them a few seconds to realize that Naruto was joking. What happened next caused Naruto's jaw to drop. Not only had Lee started laughing, but even Neji had let out an unusual bout of laughter.

Kiba, who had just come out of a store, stood amazed at the scene. He was just about to ask them what was so funny, when Naruto decided it was time to go. He tagged himself out before running off. Kiba looked after him confused before turning back towards Neji and Lee. That's when he saw the dark aura surrounding Neji. The man looked ready to kill someone. Kiba held up his hands. "Seems like I interrupted something. Shino needs me, so I gotta go." He had never run so fast in his life. Luckily, Neji was too busy beating Lee up to run after him.

Naruto continued walking towards Hokage Mountain. He managed to get there without running into anyone else. He looked out at the village. Naruto was happy to be apart of such a great place. And he was glad that Sasuke was at his side. Naruto was training to become the next Hokage. Sasuke was going to be the leader of the Anbu and Naruto's bodyguard. Together, Naruto and Sasuke were going to make Konoha a better place.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" someone asked. Naruto didn't have to look behind himself to know it was Kakashi.

"No," Naruto said. "Just hoping the these few weeks go by faster."

"Can't wait to get married?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto blushed. "Yes. I want to get this wedding over and done with."

"Hm... Does it have anything to do with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto sighed. "Not really. I mean, I feel like it is happening fast, but I'm annoyed with all the questions. And on top of it all, they want to put me in a dress. A dress!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Iruka had the same issue. He looked cute in the dress."

"I know that Sasuke will say the same thing," Naruto said. "He likes seeing me dressed up."

"It's a Seme thing," Kakashi said. "We love dressing up our Ukes. It gives us pleasure when we see our lovers looking good, especially in something we bought. Let Sasuke have his fun. You two can't have children, so it's not like you can dress them up."

That hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. Sasuke had once said that his dream was to restart the Uchiha clan. But he can't do that with Naruto. Naruto also wanted to have children. But the moment he realized his feelings for Sasuke, he had decided he'd have to adopt. But what if Sasuke didn't want that? Sasuke probably wanted a child of his own blood.

Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto's aura. He knew it was something he said but he didn't know what. Instead, he went with the first thing that popped in his head. "You know, Sasuke won't do anything you don't want him to."

Naruto sighed. He knew Kakashi hadn't meant any harm. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He put on a smile. "Well, I better get going. Sakura probably wants to talk about table arrangement or something." He stood and waved before teleporting away.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "He's still a knucklehead. Sasuke sure knows how to pick them. He too teleported away.

Days went by until it was the night before the wedding. Naruto was still depressed. Sasuke wasn't back yet and that made him nervous. It was Shikamaru that got him to calm down.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke will be here soon."

"But he should have been back by now," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Did you forget who makes up his team? You have Tenten who's a master at weapons, Sai who can summon things, Yamato-sensei who can use wood-style, and of course Sasuke, the second strongest man in this village. Do you honestly think anything could happen to them?" Shikamaru shuddered. He sounded like Ino.

Naruto smile. "You're right. I shouldn't let such thoughts consume me. Sasuke will be fine. He'll be back soon." Naruto let himself relax. His body easily entered Sage Mode. His smile widened as he felt a familiar presence. He jumped up, startling Shikamaru. Then, Naruto teleported to the gates of Konoha.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome." He too disappeared, not wanting to be around when Sasuke and Naruto showed each other how much they missed each other.

Naruto teleported right in front of Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke happily took his lover into his arms. With a smirk at the others, Sasuke teleported himself and Naruto into their bedroom. "I missed you, Dobe."

"I missed you too, Teme," Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke, pulling him in top of himself on their bed. "Please, I need you, now." Sasuke grunted as he quickly stripped himself and the blond. He looked around for the lube, but a hand stopped him. "Just put it in. I can't wait any longer."

"Dobe," sasuke said as he obeyed his kitsune. He shoved himself in and moaned at the wonderful feeling. Naruto flinched in pain, but ignored it and urged the raven on. Sasuke slammed into Naruto over and over again. Minutes later, Naruto screamed out as he orgasmed. Sasuke came inside him a few seconds letter. When they came down from their high, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto who was struggling to stay awake. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said. The two fell asleep, happy to be in each others' arms.

Naruto awoke first. He knew he had to talk to Sasuke about children, but he didn't know how to bring it up. He got up and made a quick lunch. Sasuke appeared in the kitchen just as Naruto started making a salad.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and placed his head on the blonde's shoulder. "There's something you want to say." Naruto turned to him,eyes wide. "We've known each other for a long time. I can tell when something is wrong."

Naruto knew it was time. He took a deep breath. "AreyousureyouwanttomarrymeeventhoughIcan'thavechildren?" The words came out so fast, that they mixed together. But Sasuke knew what Naruto had said.

"I don't mind," he said. "I love you and if I have to give up having a child of my own, then I will. Besides, we can always adopt."

Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he jumped onto Sasuke, knocking them both to the floor. Naruto kept kissing Sasuke as he gave him thanks. Sasuke chuckled and picked up his lover. He decided they would have food later. He carried Naruto back to their room for another round of proving that their live was real.

That night, Kiba, Neji, Iruka, and the girls took Naruto away for his bachelor(let?) party. Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai stayed at Sasuke's for his. Gaara and his siblings would arrive in the morning for the wedding. For once, Sasuke enjoyed the small party. Naruto on the other hand had a blast. After the party, Naruto was forced to stay at Iruka and Kakashi's since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Kakashi spent the night in a spare room at the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke was woken up early by Neji who had him get ready. After a long shower, he got dressed in a dark blue suit. Lee came over (he had been band from the party due to the way he acts when he drinks) and helped the others. An hour before the wedding, seven men could be seen rushing to the top of Hokage mountain.

Naruto on the other hand was woken up by Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Only Hinata didn't have a scary face. She turned away as the other three pulled Naruto out of bed, stripped him, then forced him into a robe. They sat the yelling boy in front of a mirror and began to put on some makeup. Sakura took a brush to the blonde's hair and the others watched in amazement as she managed to get it straight. A lot of gel was put into the hair to keep it like that.

Temari, who had just arrived, helped them get the struggling boy into his wedding gown. Sakura had outdone herself and found the best dress for her friend. It was a pale orange with red trim. A red vail with orange flowers was placed on his head. The girls stepped back to admire their work. Sakura however frowned. Something was missing.

Iruka knocked on the door. He was let into room. Sakura noticed that he had a small box in his hands. He opened it to show off a pair of blue earrings that matched Naruto's eyes. Sakura gasped and instantly put them on Naruto. They were clip-ons since Naruto didn't have his ears pierced.

Tsunade came into the room holding a box of her own. Inside was a necklace that matched the earrings. Iruka and Tsunade smiled at each other as Naruto put the necklace on. Everyone looked at Naruto, amazed at his beauty. If they hadn't known better, they'd have thought he was a girl.

"Alright!" Sakura said ushering to the door. "We have a wedding to get to!" They rushed out the door, Iruka and Naruto staying behind. Iruka was to wait a few minutes before teleporting with Naruto to Hokage mountain. He was going to walk the blond up the aisle. Minutes passed and he did just that. They walked carefully making sure Naruto didn'ttrip.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight if his bride walking towards him. Naruto was beyond beautiful, he was gorgeous. Naruto smiled at his handsome groom. Sasuke looked even sexier in a suit. Iruka handed Naruto over to Sasuke before he took his place next to Kakashi.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade said. "I'm going to skip through all of the stupid stuff." Some people laughed. "Naruto, do you take the Uchiha as you husband?"

"I do," Naruto smiled.

"And do you, Uchiha take this Gaki to be your wife?" Tsunade asked ignoring Naruto's pout.

Sasuke smirked. "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride," Tsunade said before adding, "quickly." Naruto and Sasuke smiled before they kissed. Cheers broke out. When they parted, Tsunade congratulated them. "Now that that's done, time to party!" More cheers echoed throughout Konoha.

Hours later, when the party was over, Sasuke picked Naruto up and looked at the people gathered there. "Thank you for coming to our wedding. Now if you will excuse us, the Dobe and I have a honeymoon to get to." Without another word, they vanished.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared on an island in front of a small house. The raven kicked the door open and rushed inside. He quickly found the bed and tossed his blushing wife on it. He jumped in the boy and pressed his lips to his. Clothes were removed carefully and quickly before being tossed on the floor. Sasuke leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth he used his fingers to play with the other one. Then he began to kiss down the tanned skin.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke moved lower. Then he cried out as his erection was swallowed. Naruto moaned at his husband licked and suck for all he was worth. Minutes later, Naruto screamed out as he came inside his lover's mouth. Sasuke then leaned up and kissed Naruto.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Naruto said. He felt something press into him and cried out as Sasuke slammed in. He pulled back only to push back in. A slow rhythm began before Naruto begged the raven to go faster. Sasuke's cock hardened further at the sound of Naruto's voice. He angled himself to hit Naruto's prostate everytime. "Ah!" With a final cry, Naruto came onto their stomachs. The tightening around his member caused Sasuke to release inside Naruto.

Sasuke didn't bother to pull out. He just maneuvered them so Naruto was laying on his chest. The two basked in the peacefulness. Then sometime popped into Sasuke's head. "Hey Dobe? Why was there an egg in our shower?"

* * *

Three holidays in one! The title was hard to come up with.


End file.
